Lost
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Cho gets lost. Who comes to her rescue?


**Title: **Lost  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s): **Cedric/Cho  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 743  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cho gets lost. Who comes to her rescue?  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **The Grey Lady tells you about a Ravenclaw who's lost in the maze. Go find them please.

**The As Many As You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Cedric/Cho, Valley, Smoke, Grains of sand, She'd never wanted this, Lightning, Festival, "You're not wrong.", Maybe one day, "I wouldn't want to ruin your special night."

**Het Pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used – Embrace

* * *

><p>It was the Samhain celebration, and instead having partying and getting drunk at the festival, Cho was wondering around in a nearby valley. At least she thought it was valley even though there were tall hedges lining it. She was utterly lost as she tried to find her way back to the party.<p>

She thought about what the Grey Lady would say.

_"Honey, you're a Ravenclaw. Use the brain that you were given and get yourself out of trouble."_

Cho shook her head. She was trying to use her brain, but it was hard to see around the area, due to the billowing smoke from nearby campfires.

Lightning flashed in the sky and Cho jumped, her heart skipping a beat. She really hated storms, but at least there were no trees in the area. If it was really going to storm, a forest would have been a bad place to be.

She kept walking, hoping for a rescue. She saw grains of sand scattered on the ground and wondered where they came from. She didn't think there was a beach nearby, but Cho didn't know anything about geology or the Earth and how certain substances were made.

She'd never wanted this. Cho shook her head at her own erratic thought process. She hadn't wanted to come to the festival. Her date for the evening wanting to come and Cho gave in to his desires. She snorted. _Some date. As soon as my back is turned, he's hooking up with some blonde-haired, blue-eyed witch. Typical man_, she uncharitably thought about him. It was true, though. If he just wanted a random hookup, he didn't need to drag Cho to a festival she didn't even want to go to in the first place.

When Cho had first seen what was happening, she had gone to the couple to give them a piece of her mind, especially the witch who was flirting with someone's date. What she heard stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your special night with your girlfriend," the blonde girl said.

Her date scoffed. "Believe me. She's not special."

Cho's cheeks flushed in her embarrassment and suddenly she didn't blame the girl so much as the guy.

That was when Cho left the campfire parties and wandered into the valley, a valley that turned out to be a maze of some sort. And that was the reason she was now lost. It was all Darren's fault. Cho nodded decisively. She was perfectly happy blaming Darren; he deserved it.

She made a left turn at the fork, but abruptly stopped when she saw it was another dead end. Cho gripped her long hair and screamed her frustration. Although she was no damsel in distress, she wished someone would hear her and come to her rescue.

Cho turned around, ready to try another pathway when someone stepped in her line of vision. "Cedric," she said happily and threw her arms around his neck, hugging the strong body to her. She enjoyed the warm embrace. "How did you find me?"

"The Point Me spell. I figured that when you didn't come out after ten minutes, you might have gotten lost."

Cho smiled so wide, her cheeks began hurting. "Thank you," she murmured with her whole heart.

Although the two of them dated during Hogwarts, they broke up in fifth year and maintained a strong friendship. Even now though, Cho felt her heart race ans she looked into Cedric's eyes and wondered if he felt the same.

"You know, you date's a jerk."

Cho nodded. "You're not wrong. Maybe one day, I'll find someone who's less of a jerk."

"You're looking?"

Cho wondered if it sounded like it was supposed to. Was Cedric interested in her? Her breath shuddered and she hoped he was. "Maybe, if I find the right guy."

Cedric smiled and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Let's get out of here. I'll just do the Point Me spell and attach it to Oliver. Point me to Oliver Wood."

Cho closed her eyes at her own stupidity. Why didn't she think of that? She knew a bunch of people at the festival. Some Ravenclaw she was.

When they finally made it out of the maze, Cedric didn't drop her hand, something Cho liked. Darren might have been a bad choice for a date, but maybe there was still a possibility for her and Cedric. Only time would tell.


End file.
